


Underneath the Too Rainy Sky

by MakaS0ul



Series: Underneath the Too-Sunny Sky [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Romance, Side B - Freeform, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaS0ul/pseuds/MakaS0ul
Summary: In a world parallel to the Too Sunny Sky, a village drowns under torrential rains. Weiss will do whatever it takes to save her village.





	Underneath the Too Rainy Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. Welcome to Part I: Side B, Amesugita Sora no Shita de. This is basically written as a flip side to the original Haresugita fic. Enjoy~!

On the soaked earth, fish are dancing, and to an ill-suited extent, rain is falling. It has continued to fall for such an extended period of time I have forgotten when it began. My village and the land on which it called home had always been blessed with rain, our crops able to flourish freely, yet it seems now there is no end to that blessing.

The rain has fallen so harshly, we have no need for the aqueducts and streams that run through our fields any longer. The dirt has become mud, and each step through the village is a slog, our pruning skin becoming stuck in its bog.

I have nearly forgotten what it felt like to have dry hair and clothes, and some of the younger children have never known its comfort.

I am, in a loud voice, singing a song as I continue to wait for the sunshine.

When my elder sister left to pray at the distant temples of Amaterasu and Apollo, hoping her prayers would return the sun, I was the only one left to sing the hymns and prayers. The women of my family was blessed with beautiful voices that pleased the Gods and Goddesses, naturally inheriting the roles of priestesses with it.

My song has finished, and my eyes scan over the land; the fields are drowned, with frogs swimming in them, and the lily field grown the day I was born has sunk. It seems the flowers beneath the light of the sky will very soon die too, but my body insufficient as a vessel.

I begin again.

O rain, O water of Poseidon, your kisses are unnecessary. O winds and heat, bring the sun and dry the skin of my hands. O rain, O water of Poseidon, disappear before the morning light. O winds and heat, bring the sun and dry the skin of this body.

I do not need to open my eyes to feel that the rain has not stopped. I sigh, though I am quick to straighten myself; anything less than complete and unwavering faith would grant myself and my people nothing. I must continue to believe.

Our moistened lips tasted like the ocean and we had already gotten used to the freezing of our limbs. We sang many times, we prayed many times, even though we were tormented by despair many times.

I return to my home with these thoughts swirling in my head. I pass by the tavern, only stopping when I hear voices.

“The fields had already drowned long ago,” one man says.

“A neighbor village withered under heat, a situation similar to ours now,” says another.

“Ah, I have heard that rumor, but the people have thrived for years now.”

“How is that possible? I had thought the Gods had long abandoned them.”

The man takes a moment to gulp down more of his drink. I, too, am eager to hear this story, and I lean in closer from my place outside the window to listen.

“Many years ago, the village of the too-sunny sky suffered a terrible drought, and even lost its priestess to it. One of her daughters left on a journey to find the Rain Princess from those fairy tales, eager to save her village and ensure her mother’s sacrifice was not in vain. She not only found the Rain Princess, but gained blessings from her and returned to her village with them in hand. Once she had conferred them to her people, she left her younger sister to inherit the priestess position and returned to the Rain Princess. The rumors say that she passed to the afterlife at the Goddess’s side, loved.”

It sounded all too good to be true, and yet I so desperately hoped it to be real. A chance for salvation nested in a fairy tale? How fortuitous. Yet, in my little village, there are no tales of a sun goddess that I can recall.

Still, that does not mean that there are none. My mind remembers the withered elder who often told me stories as a child. If any were to know of such a tale, it would surely be him.

I looked to the sky, the clouds and rain covered in inky darkness.

I will have to ask him tomorrow.

There is a burst of laughter, raucous and laced with ale.

“Our little priestess is about as useful as a thunderstorm right now,” a man chortled, taking a heavy sip of his drink.

“No way will she save us. We’ll sooner die than find salvation in her little songs.”

Another burst of laughter that mirrors the blossom of pain in my heart; I work hard every day to bring an end to this unending rain, and yet I am regarded as a joke. What justice is there in that?

Perhaps the girl of legend left her people because she faced something similar. A mockery of her mother’s memory that she simply couldn’t stomach. Of course, these are merely my own selfish thoughts –a wish for a kindred spirit—but without my sister here, the only one to share in my misery is my own thoughts.

Pitiful indeed.

They begin to spill out of the tavern and I duck underneath the eave of the roof. Their eyes are clouded, both with ale and despair, yet they look happy enough as they dance with Poseidon. Perhaps they only deign to fool themselves.

I shake my head and return to my hut, the rain streaming off its roof like waterfalls.

It seems the people’s hearts will be drowning soon. Is my song alone not powerful enough?

Perhaps that old man will provide me with something on the morrow. But for that time to arrive quickly I must rest.

I close my eyes, kneeling before my bedroll. O cloudy night, O Ame-no-Uzume, your embraces are unnecessary. O sunlight, together with the heat, shine down onto the palms of my hands.

I blink, confused at my own prayer. It was one to be sung in the day, and yet my heart, my spirit, had told me that was the prayer to offer. What an odd feeling.

I lay down to sleep with confusion on my mind.

* * *

 

I hear a voice –somehow familiar though I am sure I have never heard it before-- though it echoes in my head, like we stand in a mountain range. It calls my name, and I reach for it, feeling nothing but a thick air. It feels malleable, yet slips through my fingers.

I open my eyes to find myself somewhere bright. The sun shines here, and I squint painfully, unused to anything other than the torrent that sieges my home. Before me is a woman, her figure powerful and her hair radiant like the sun itself. She is entirely divine in her looks.

She steals my breath with her smile.

The feeling is familiar, and yet I cannot recall ever being so taken by the sight of another.

“Weiss, I see you have gained awareness. Do you know where you stand?”

I take in my surroundings, the thick air I felt revealed to be a fog of sorts, and I can see nothing else but the woman in front of me.

“No, I fear I do not,” I say, dipping my head slightly. I do not know who this woman is, but my instinct tells me to give her respect, and I am not one to ignore such an impulse.

She laughs. “No need to worry so much. Your people would be right in assuming respect for me, but I’m not one to fret over the smaller things.”

Can she hear my thoughts?

“I can,” she says with a twinkle in her lilac eyes, and I take a step back.

She laughs again. “You exist in my domain, ‘tis only natural I can hear your thoughts.”

“Your domain?” I decide it’s better to speak aloud, feeling awkward about only communicating through my mind. It somehow feels less rude this way. I also push away the embarrassment of my initial assessment of her appearance likely being heard.

Her grin widens, and I cannot help but feel that it stems from my thoughts, but she says nothing about it. Instead, she answers my question. “Yes, at this moment we are in my divine realm.”

My mind races. “Does that mean…?”

She nods. “Yes, you are in the presence of a Goddess. I am called many things, but Yang was my name in a past life. You may use it if you wish.”

To use such a familiar name instead of a title would be blasphemous, and would surely have me struck down with divine punishment by any other god.

“I made the offer, so I shan’t punish you for taking it,” she says, and I am reminded that my thoughts are not my own.

She looks a bit sheepish at that. “I apologize, but there is little I can do to not hear your thoughts in my own domain. Still, I find it is effective in sorting through the liars, compulsive or otherwise.”

“If you insist, then I shall abide, O Goddess Yang,” I say, careful to keep my mind blank. Surely she can see my efforts, but she makes no comment, simply smiling and nodding.

“Excellent. Now, what is it you came here for today?”

I blink, my mind well and truly blank without a hint of effort. “I beg your pardon?”

She blinks now. “You came to my divine plane, yes? What is it you came here for?”

“I… am afraid I do not understand, yet. I did not intend to come here.” Confusion swirls through my mind like a miasma.

She tilts her head, almost scrutinizing me as she does so, before straightening up. “So you do not know why you are here, simply that you are?”

“Yes, O Goddess Yang.”

She taps a finger to her chin. “Did you offer a prayer before you slept?”

“Yes.”

She hums. “What prayer?”

“A song prayer, O Goddess Yang.”

Her eyes seem to sparkle. “You are a song priestess? Truly?”

I nod, eyeing her carefully. “That is correct.”

“Will you perform the prayer for me? It may help me to determine why you are here.” Her smile is laced with something else, though I cannot place it, and it leaves me wary.

“I also would like to hear your voice,” she says without a trace of shame. “I’m sure you have a voice just as lovely as you are.”

I can feel my face flush to my hairline. How does one respond to a Goddess veritably whispering sweet nothings?

She laughs, though the shimmer in her eyes never dulls. “I will not damn you for eternity if you rebuff me, Weiss. Still, I mean every word I have said.”

“Rebuff? I… had no such thought. I am simply at a loss for words.” I’m sure she can sense my embarrassment (and delight) at her advances, but again, she seems to take a measure of mercy on me and does not comment on my traitorous inner thoughts and feelings.

I take up my stance, and begin to move, my arms feeling light without my usual garb, especially the golden bangles that chime at my wrists. When I have found the rhythm, I take a breath and sing.

“O cloudy night, O Ame-no-Uzume, Your embraces are unnecessary. O sunlight, together with the heat, Shine down onto the palms of my hands. O cloudy night, O Ame-no-Uzume, Disappear before the dawn. O sunlight, together with the heat, Shine down onto this body.”

The last lyric leaves my lips, and I let my body come to rest.

Her eyes are cloudy, and they remind me of the men in the tavern as she becomes lost in her own mind.

I cannot tell how much time passes before she shakes herself and regards me with a smile that tugs at my heart. It feels nostalgic and warm.

“Just as lovely as I had imagined,” she grins. “Forgive me for my daydreaming, you simply reminded me of someone I knew in life.”

I nod politely. “There is no need for forgiveness, O Goddess Yang. My dances and songs illicit many reactions, and yours is nothing new.”

“Certainly, there would not be many that could resist the beautiful song and dance of an equally beautiful girl.” I feel heat flare from my cheeks to the tips of my ears, and she laughs good-humoredly.

She twists a lock of golden hair around her finger as she approaches, steadily with a layer of strength just underneath each clack of her wooden sandals. Her garb is certainly unique, a type of robe not found among my people, and the sandals would have long been tossed out with the muddy earth. I cannot place where she was once from.

She seems to catch my gaze trailing along her clothing and grins, and I feel that she has misunderstood something. “Gaze upon me to your heart’s content; a Goddess feels no shame in being adored.” She twirls as I sputter apologies that never make it fully past my lips. “Again, I jest. You were curious about my clothing, were you not?”

“I… yes…” I manage to utter coherently.

“I once hailed from a land that rested beneath a too-sunny sky. Day after day my people withered and my mother, a song priestess like yourself, was lost to it. I went on a journey to find the Rain Princess and saved my village with her blessing. I passed away at her side.” She looks happy, a kind of happy that seems to fill her heart to the brim.

I am envious.

But her tale catches in my head; I had heard it before.

“Your tale has become a legend, one that has reached the ears of those in my village.”

She looks pleasantly surprised. “Truly? How amusing.”

I fidget, and I am sure it does not take her reading my thoughts for her to determine what it is I am fidgeting for. “Do you wish to know what occurred after I passed?”

A sheepish nod is all I can manage before she smiles kindly, her eyes filled with mirth. “Fret not, I do not mind sharing.” She clears her throat. “When I awoke in the Heavens, Amaterasu, Zeus, and many others welcomed me, stating that my pledge to the Rain Princess and my unwavering faith in her granted me their favor, and thus they bestowed divinity upon me. However, their divinity came at a price, one that had been paid before I arrived.”

She pauses, and I push down all my thoughts and feelings. I am invested, perhaps far too much so, but I cannot help it. There is something that tugs at my mind and my heart, something in her words that calls to me like nothing before. I ignore everything and I wait, my breath shallow.

“The Rain Princess herself had given me her divinity.”

“What?!” I cannot help but gasp, though I clasp my hand belatedly over my mouth. How terribly embarrassing.

She nods solemnly. “By blessing me with her divinity, she passed on, and I received another chance at life. Had she not, my soul would have entered the Other World, and I would never see her again. As a Goddess, even if she bestows her power upon another, she will be reborn again.”

“So by her sacrifice…”

“Indeed, I will be granted the chance to see her again once she is reborn.” She does not look anguished, like one may imagine, but rather she smiles in a way that feels as if she has already found the Rain Princess once more.

Curious.

“By your words, she has not appeared to you yet?” I ask carefully. Perhaps this is a subject a mortal should not touch upon with a Goddess, but Goddess Yang has been very welcoming, so I feel that at the very least I will not be struck down immediately.

A sort of odd grin comes to her face. “In a sense, no. But it is of no consequence as of yet; I will see her soon. Now, we should return to the matter at hand.”

Her answer puzzles me deeply and causes something in my mind to stir, but I do not press. Instead, I nod and follow the conversation forward. “My reason for appearing here, yes?”

“The prayer calls for the sun and the heat, does it not?” She asks, though I sense it is more of a rhetorical question than anything she truly wishes for me to answer. I nod regardless.

“Well, I _am_ a Sun Goddess, though it is odd that you would pray to the sun when the moon makes its journey across the sky.”

“I… something inside me called for this prayer. I often trust my instincts when it concerns my duties as a priestess.” I somehow feel embarrassed, though she clearly does not mind my reasoning.

“Ah, you are wise to trust your instincts. I always followed them in life and it never once failed me. But I suppose that answers how you came to be here. Now, what is it you offered such a prayer for, Weiss?”

“My people face a crisis much like yours once did, though you could say that our problem is the moon to your sun; we drown in the rains that never cease. I have offered prayer after prayer and yet relief never arrives. Soon, I fear the people’s hearts will drown as our fields have.”

“I could almost laugh at how similar a crisis we each faced, but I suppose that would be improper of a Goddess, would it not? Now, I have heard your prayer, and by my power I shall gift you and your people with salvation.”

I feel my jaw slacken, yet I cannot bring myself to close it. My strange impulse just before I slept has managed to produce such a boon; it is nothing short of a miracle, and I feel tears slide down my cheeks before I can stop them.

The Goddess steps close and catches each drop with her thumbs, brushing each and every one away. “I am glad I am able to bring you such joy, Weiss. I am glad I am able to bring you the salvation your efforts have been for. And most of all, I am glad I can return that which you have once gifted me.”

Something in my mind surges, and I clutch at my head as a thousand feelings and memories wash over me. Lifetimes pass before my eyes and I feel as if I am being washed away, swallowed by whatever this is.

Yet through it I can feel Goddess Yang’s arms wrap around me, and I feel her press my head into the crook of her neck, holding me close as everything and nothing happens all at once.

Her embrace is an anchor that I latch onto as my mind whirls and staggers.

As quick as it onsets, it is gone just the same, and I take a heaving breath as the Goddess holding me whispers reassurances and sweet nothings. She assures me that she is here and that I will fare well, that this moment shall pass and I will feel well once more. I sag into her arms, but her embrace keeps me upright and close to her.

This feeling of warmth is so familiar, and everything inside me that wishes to know what I just felt is pushed aside for something else altogether.

“Yang… I have missed you, My Dearest.” I can hear myself say the words, and they feel true, but I know that it is not _me_ that says it, but the _other_ me that experienced all those lifetimes. I want to pale at the familiar address, but I feel that Yang herself does not mind, and it feels… _right_ , to both the _other me_ , and myself. Her presence in my mind feels like the dew that always clings to my bangles as I dance; cool and familiar.

  
She whispers to me in a tone that reminds me of my sister –caring and reassuring—telling me that we are one in the same, yet we are different in that same breath.

We are Weiss.

We are Weiss the mortal of the too-rainy village, and Weiss, the Rain Princess.

She tells me that she will be here when I wish her, and never when I do not, that she will guide me when I wish it but will not replace me. She has lived her life, and it is time to live mine. There will be time yet for us to become familiar with each other, but for now, she bids me to act on my own feelings, rather than whatever lingers from her spirit.

I feel my mind return to the present to find Goddess Yang smiling through tears. “I have missed you, Precious One.” I feel her hesitate, her body stilling for a mere second before she gazes at me anew. “Has she told you?”

“She has, though we have left some discussion for a later time. She bade me to act upon my own feelings rather than hers.”

Yang bites her lip, and I can feel a wave of instinctual affection from the _other me_ , but I do not chase it away. In fact, I welcome it, though she does not need to know such a thing just yet. The _other me_ assures me that my thoughts are hidden from Yang thanks to her presence, and I am pleased. If she were to know, that would dampen the amusement, I feel.

  
“And… may I know your feelings?” Her lilac eyes are so full of hope, yet just behind that is fear; fear that I may push her away.

Just before I speak, she gasps. “I am a fool! I should have made myself clear from the beginning!” She takes my hands and gazes into my eyes; they burn with an intensity that steals my breath. She is not a Sun Goddess for lack of reason.

“Weiss, you are your own person, and I shall never see you as a replacement for the Rain Princess. The instant you stepped into my domain I felt her spirit lingering quietly inside you, and I will not deny that it lit a spark in my heart, but when you spoke, when you sang, and when you danced, I felt a flame ignite for you. I have fallen in love with _you_ , not whom you once were. I beg of you, if you remember nothing else, remember that.”

I feel myself smile so fondly it makes my heart ache. She is an earnest fool, and terribly charming. How could a mere mortal such as I ever hope to deny her?

“Yang, I am not the Rain Princess, but our feelings are united without struggle; I love you just as she once did. When I return to my village, please come and sweep me off my feet.”

Her smile is blinding, and I am reminded once more that she was bestowed the divinity of the Sun Goddess for a reason. She takes my cheeks in her hands and presses her fiery lips to mine. It is a moment of natural bliss, and I can feel the _other me_ take joy in the moment just as I, and I wrap my arms around her neck as we bask in a moment of pure _love_.

She pulls away and presses her forehead into mine. “Our time grows short, but I shall fulfill your wish. On the morrow, we will be reunited in flesh and blood, and I will sweep you away. Until then, My Love.”

I feel my consciousness fade as she holds me in her arms.

* * *

 

 I awake to the sound of rain, and for a brief, terrible moment, I almost believe that I had dreamt the whole thing, until I hear the Rain Princess bid me a good morning. Her presence is reassuring, both in that I take comfort in the “presence” of another, and for the reminder that I will see my love in the flesh.

I dress quickly and offer a prayer for the safe journey of my sister, just as I always do, though I feel a surge of power that I had never felt before. Surely, this is due to the Rain Princess and the seeming freedom of my true abilities.

I eat a simple meal of bread and cheese before I hear shouts outside. My heart hammers in my chest as I hurry from my hut.

In the distance, the Heavens have drawn a line through the sky as a figure approaches. It is Goddess Yang without a doubt, and she brings with her the sunshine. Each step she takes brings the line of clouds closer to my village, and just past that line is blue skies. The children gasp in wonder, the elders cry, and the people who had doubted me are silent.

Is it wrong of me to feel such vindication?

Just at the edge of the village, Yang removes her traveling cloak, revealing her robes and sandals to the people, and calls out. “I have come for the priestess of this village. I have come to sweep Weiss, Priestess of the Too-Rainy village, off of her feet, just as I promised.”

The people part, gazing at me with no disbelief hidden from their expressions, and I walk towards Yang slowly at first, before the pounding in my heart spurs me into a run that has me leaping into her arms. She kisses me fiercely, and I whisper to the _other me_ that I can understand why she loved Yang so much. My sentiments earn a playful scoff, and I return Yang’s kiss with a smile.

Then, just as promised, she sweeps me off my feet, carrying me like a princess from some of the tales I had enjoyed as a child. It is both embarrassing and wonderful, though I choose to revel in the joy.

Yang then summons a small shrine at her feet, and a sundial into the middle of the town square. “The sundial will ensure that the rain will never again overwhelm your people, and the shrine will ease the process of prayer to me.” She nuzzles into my forehead with her own. “Who shall take over your duties?”

“My elder sister shall return from her journey soon, and she shall return to her position as head priestess once she does,” I say with a contented hum. “I will need to return when she does to explain things. Will that be possible?”

“Of course,” she says with a laugh. “I shall give you everything, and take away nothing; your freedom is, and will always be, your own.” We share a brief, yet wonderful kiss. “Come, let us return to my shrine. I hope it is to your liking.”

“As long as you are with me, any place will be to my liking.”

With smiles adorning both our faces, we leave my once too-rainy village behind.

Myself, and my lover, surely blessed with happiness until the end of our days.

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more part to this series though it's only connection is the premise. Hope y'all enjoyed. Until next time~!


End file.
